


Loose Ends

by imetyouinthebathroom



Category: Naruto, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, and sad, its cute, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imetyouinthebathroom/pseuds/imetyouinthebathroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha.<br/>Uzumaki.<br/>Two opposite families with something in common: hate.<br/>Despite their enmity, their youngest children are put in the same shinobi team.<br/>Will their differences be enough to keep them apart, or will love change their paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it c:  
> Please leave comments

Introduction

The Uchihas and the Uzumakis are two completely different clans. Their rivalry started many years ago when a member of the Uchiha clan was killed by a Uzumaki, thus, the peace seal they had established between them, was broken and they continued living as enemies. 153 years after, a newborn was added to each clan: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and now, at the age of fifteen, they're both chunins. What they didn't expect was to be in the same team (and falling in love).

 


End file.
